


No Secrets In Cabot House

by PinupGhoul



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bantering, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinupGhoul/pseuds/PinupGhoul
Summary: Edward's a tease. Jack doesn't mind as much as he pretends he does.





	No Secrets In Cabot House

Jack's hands scrambled for purchase against the smooth, wet glass of the shower. His chest pressed flat against it, the side of his face smooshed up on the glass. Most of his slight frame was supported by Edward, his weight nearly crushing Jack as he slammed him from behind. Large arms rested on either side of Jack's head, giving Edward the leverage he needed to thrust his hips forward, snapping them upward every time their bodies came flush. 

 

The smaller man cried out, shamelessly loud, breath further steaming up the glass. The hot water ran across Edward's broad back and ran in rivulets between their bodies. Edward's hand clamped over Jack's mouth as he hissed, “Do you want everyone to hear us?”

 

He nodded, taking one of Edward's fingers into his mouth impishly.

 

“Fuck, alright. If you can't behave, that's all you get.” Forcing himself to pull back, he left Jack panting under the hot water as he got out and dried off. 

 

The other turned around in indignant disbelief. “Edward! You...you tease. Get back here this instant!”

 

Edward shrugged, water dripping down the divets in his rough skin, disappearing beneath the towel. When Jack had suggested they share the shower (one of the few that could be re-rigged after the War) to 'save purified water', his bodyguard had enthusiastically agreed, but now that he felt sure the rest of the household had heard them—well, heard Jack—it didn't seem like such a good idea after all.  
“You had your chance. Maybe later,” he said, tossing the towel over to him and tugging a shirt over his head. Jack couldn't do anything but glare at his retreating back as he hastened to get himself dressed. 

 

The wait until 'later' was excruciating. Miserably stiff in his trousers, Jack did his best to pretend he wasn't mentally counting down the seconds until he could believably excuse himself for bed. Wilhelmina, thankfully appeared blissfully ignorant, but every so often, especially over dinner, Emogene shot him knowing looks. He turned away in a rush, cheeks instantly flame-red. It was so much easier to tell Edward he didn't care one bit if everyone heard them fucking, but another thing entirely to sit awkwardly around the table with his family. And he just knew Emogene knew.

 

Eventually, though, he was able to make his excuses around 9:00, leaving the parlor under the guise of “tuning up an experiment”. Edward had said maybe later. Jack took it as a personal challenge to make up his mind for him. Lying bare on his lavish bed, stomach down on the pre-war satin sheets, he pretended to be enthralled in a book on Biomechanics, biding his time. 

 

Edward, true to his duty, surveyed the perimeter of the house first before locking up, bidding the family goodnight, and heading upstairs, presumably to his less-extravagant room. Instead of taking a right, he glanced furtively around the hall before ducking to the left into the room he knew so well. He shut the door before turning around to face Jack. When he did, his heart skipped. 

 

“You waitin' up for me?” he asked, quickly recovering his cool. No matter how many times he saw Jack naked, there was something about the soft, pale swell of his hips and ass that left Edward momentarily wrecked. Not that he would ever let Jack know, of course. He had to maintain the upper-hand somehow. 

 

“Hmm,” he said, nonchalantly, not bothering to look up from his book. Even when the bed dipped beside him and Edward's rough hands ran along his spine, he still continued to ignore him. 

 

“Oh, that's how we're playing it, huh?” Never one to back down from a challenge, Edward smirked, lowering his ruined lips to Jack's shoulder as gently as he could. Barely brushing skin against skin, he moved down between his shoulder blades, along his spine, and to the dip of his lower back. 

Jack squirmed ticklishly, but held out from responding any further. The game was on now, and he didn't intend to lose. Instead, he turned the page, which he hadn't really even been reading, and adjusted his glasses, doing his best to ignore the erection trapped between his stomach and the frictionless sheets. 

 

Edward ran his fingers down to Jack's ass-cheeks, grabbing handfuls of flesh in his large hands, kneading roughly until the other man let out a little sigh. “That's what I thought,” he said lowly, still pressing his mouth against Jack's back. His hands dipped lower, spreading his cheeks to trace along his rim, before pushing one finger in fully. He was still opened up from their earlier interrupted tryst, just enough that Edward could work in two fingers without much resistance, even without lube. He twisted as he pumped; every time his fingers hilted, he drew little punched-out gasps from Jack, who had started pushing against him just slightly. 

 

“Come on, baby, want to hear you,” he whispered, trailing his tongue down a bit to the fullest part of Jack's cheeks. When he nipped hard enough to leave a red mark, Jack yelped. 

 

“Thought you wanted me to stay quiet,” he snarked, though without any real malice left at this point. It was hard to seem angry while so damn aroused. 

 

Edward shrugged, though his quickened breathing betrayed how much this was affecting him, too. “Go ahead and try.” He crooked his fingers perfectly in just the right spot, and Jack cried out. Paying special attention to that spot, he scissored his long fingers mercilessly, withdrawing only to push fully in, imagining how sweet it would feel when it was his cock in that unbelievable heat. “Fuck,” he groaned aloud, and just knew Jack was smirking. Time to wipe that look off his face. He reached around to lift Jack's hips up a little, both to get a deeper angle, and to reach his swollen cock. With a ridged palm, he stroked his boss off expertly with one strong hand, timing the pressure with each thrust of his fingers. 

 

“Oh oh oh!” was all the warning Jack gave before he was cumming hard all over Edward's fist and the sheets. 

 

Edward withdrew, pulling his shirt up over his head and tugging off his pants and underwear. His cock, already fully hard, beaded at the tip with precum. He twitched as a sex-dizzy Jack flipped over and got to work undoing Edward's boots, looking up at him with a hazy smile. 

 

He saw the effect he had on the ghoul, knew his own power in this position. As soon as Edward had been divested of all of his clothes, Jack scooted up the bed a little so he rested on his elbows between Edward's spread legs. Though the bodyguard was certainly well-endowed, Jack had a set of talents that went beyond science. With practiced ease, he took the head of Edward's cock between his lips, sealing them around him, before bobbing down to take almost half of his length. The girth stretched Jack's jaw open as he worked his tongue along the underside of the shaft, tracing the vein and the odd texture of irradiated skin. 

 

Edward grabbed at Jack's shoulders for support, but it wasn't enough to prepare him for when Jack took him as far as he could, tip pressing against the back of his throat. Instead he moved up to grip at his dark hair, using the momentum to help him bob his head faster. Maybe in the beginning of their...whatever their relationship could be called, Edward had been gentle, but they'd been at this long enough for him to learn that “gentle” and “Jack” didn't go together. He fucked up suddenly into Jack's mouth, causing him to choke a little and pull back for air. It was only a brief moment of respite, as Edward pulled him back down, holding him in place so he could buck upward. 

 

Jack whimpered around him, sucking in air through his nose to keep from choking again. When Edward gasped “shit, Jack!” and tensed, grip in his hair almost painful, Jack hollowed his cheeks and took him down his throat, swallowing everything he gave him. 

 

“Shit,” he repeated, short of breath, as his orgasm came down, “You know you shouldn't do that.” He fished rad-away out of the top drawer of the bedside table next to the lube, and handed it over. 

 

Jack looked totally dazed. His eyes ran with tears and a line of drool clung to his lower lip. His glasses, somehow still on, were pathetically crooked. Edward thought it was probably the hottest thing he'd ever seen. “I'm practically immortal, you know,” Jack said in that smart-alecky tone, albeit a little hoarse. He took the rad-away anyway. 

 

Edward grinned, “That so? I think I'll have to test your invincibility.” He knew Jack, knew what he liked, knew that secret trick to turn him into a babbling mess. “Flip over.”

 

Jack gave a little start, but did as he was told. He braced himself on the pillows, ass in the air. “You know as well as I that you want this, Edward. Don't you dare tease me again.”

 

“You're not really in a position to bargain, boss,” he said, swatting playfully at Jack's ass. 

 

The other man squirmed, pushing back into the touch. “Hurry it up.”

 

“Needy,” Edward chastised, though he lined himself up, tip of his cock resting against his hole, not yet breaching him. 

 

Jack tried to move things along, rocking back, but only succeeding in increasing the pressure, the need. “Edward! Fuck me this instant.”

 

He laughed even as he slid in. How could he resist a command like that? The chuckle soon gave way to a moan as he seated himself to the hilt. He hardly gave Jack a second to adjust before he was ramming into him hard enough to push the smaller man up the bed. 

 

Jack sobbed desperately, rocking back to meet every thrust. Nothing was better than the electric sting of overstimulation, the way his muscles ached already. Every move felt twice as intense, and his cock stiffened again, filling out as his arms gave out. Face down in the pillow, he could be as loud as he needed without Edward's fear of being overheard. He cried out in time to the thrusts, feeling as though he was being split apart with every deep stroke inward. He moaned shamelessly as Edward dug the pads of his fingers into his hips, holding him still enough to fuck him deeper. 

 

“Edward, more,” he demanded breathlessly. “More, please. I need it. Make it hurt,” he begged, losing coherence as Edward rutted into him with a fury, snapping his hips up with bruising strength. Jack's body felt tight as a bowstring, climax on the horizon, but just out of reach. 

 

Edward lost rhythm, bucking against Jack with only animal desire, tapping into that strength that comes with being a ghoul, sending the smaller man sliding up toward the headboard. He wouldn't last much longer, the heat pooling at the base of his spine and in his groin. There was nothing but the heat anymore, building and building. 

 

“Edward!”

 

“God, I love you,” he growled, not even sure what he was saying anymore.

 

Jack, open-mouthed in shock against the pillow, came instantly. 

 

The rest was a blur of white light as Edward fell headlong into his own orgasm, brought on by Jack spasming around him. He thrusted forward twice more before spilling, pulling out weakly and staring at the ceiling as the entire world spun in circles. 

 

Eventually, Jack's voice filtered through the haze. “Now, if you tell me that was just the endorphins, I'll be sorely disappointed.”

 

“What?” His voice was rougher than usual as he sat up, blinking away the brain fog. 

 

“I believe you, well,” he started, blushing, “you said you loved me?”

 

Edward was suddenly thankful his face didn't betray his emotions as readily as Jack's did. “I, yeah.” No backing out now. “Yeah, I did. And, uh, I do.”

 

Jack let out a sigh of relief that made him go absolutely limp in Edward's arms. “Thank god.” He leaned up a little to press a kiss to Edward's cheek. “It would have been terribly uncomfortable for me to admit this, otherwise.” For the first time that night, Jack Cabot managed to be very quiet, not voicing above a whisper as he said, “I love you.”


End file.
